femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Myca (The Crow)
' Myca' (Bai Ling) is a secondary antagonist in the 1994 fantasy movie "The Crow". Myca is Top Dollar's half-sister, and she has incestuous sex with him occasionally. She is his go-to girl on all things supernatural. One of her traits include a penchant for cutting out people's eyes for ritualistic purposes. As she along with Top Dollar believe they are the source of true power. She is first seen taking a shower after an apparent threeway leaves their second female partner dead. She counsels Top Dollar (Michael Wincott) over thinking about the past. With him lamenting over a childhood memory of their father, a first hint of his hidden depression. She is then shown harvesting the woman's eyes while T-Bird (David Patrick Kelly) reports to Grange over the destruction of an arcade building, Myca is later seen with Top Dollar, using the eyes she earlier harvested as part of a ritual involving her burning them in a miniature cauldron while Top Dollar inhales the smoke and samples some cocaine. She is present when T-Bird reports Tin Tin's (Laurence Mason) death and when Grange (Tony Todd) reports Gideon's shop burning down from Eric's earlier attack on it. She is later seen when Top Dollar interrogates Gideon over the shop burning down, with the latter freaked out that Myca whom Top Dollar is seen intimately close to, is his sister. She watched as Top Dollar impaled Gideon's throat with a Rapier and shot him to finish him off. She was also present when Skank (Angel David) reports to Top Dollar about T-Bird's death. Only informing Top Dollar that his fellow gang members have come for the meeting he announced. During the meeting while Top Dollar makes his speech about Devil's Night, Myca remarks that she likes the pretty lights. Implying she enjoys the view of the city being on fire, much to the laughter of the other gang members. When Eric's Crow flies in and Eric Draven (Brandon Lee) makes his demand for Skank, Myca tries to steal the crow only managing to get a tail feather before escaping the massacre with Top Dollar and Grange. She informs them that the Crow is his weakness, his link between the land of the living and the realm of the dead. Grange deduces that killing the Crow would make Eric weak. They take refuge at a church, where they kidnap Sarah (Rochelle Davis), displaying her in front of the Crow so that Eric would see her and come to the rescue. While they wait, Myca remarks on how innocent Sarah's eyes look, implying she wants them. It works and Grange shoots the Crow weakening Eric. Which in turn causes Top Dollar to shoot and torture him. Grange alerts them that the Crow is still alive, but before he could finish it off, Albrecht comes in shooting Grange to death and causing Eric, Top Dollar and Myca to scatter. Myca grabs the wounded Crow while, she and Top Dollar make their way to the church stairs. Top Dollar gives Myca his gun, kissing her one last time before running to the roof with Sarah in tow. Albrecht tries to get the drop on her, but she shoots him wounding him. When Eric makes his way to the stairs, confronting Myca. Myca declares his power to be hers and only regrets having to kill him quickly. When she raises her gun, Eric influences the Crow to break free pecking her eyes out and causing her to stumble over the railing. She tries to hold on to the ropes of the bell only to slip and fall to her death, not too far from Albrecht. Myca apparently relishes irony. In front of her half-brother's henchmen, she speaks in childish tones to make them laugh, apparently spoofing the stereotype of the submissive and naïve Chinese woman. In reality, she is the most intelligent member of Top Dollar's gang. Trivia *Bai Ling also played Miss East from the 1999 film "Wild Wild West". *Bai Ling also portrayed evil femme fatale Qui in the 2003 film "Taxi 3". Gallery screenshot_7487.png screenshot_7488.png screenshot_7491.png 5086_32976.jpg MV5BMTU4MDU3MzA2OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNTQ2MjQ0._V1_.jpg MV5BMTI1NjM1ODEwNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMjQ2MjQ0._V1_.jpg 30544896_c887x1182+345+0_200x267.jpg Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1990s Category:Henchwoman Category:Opera Gloves Category:Choker Necklace Category:Low Cut Top Category:Brunette Category:Latex Category:Pistol Category:Wig Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:High Heels Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: High Fall Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Sex Category:Incest Category:Sadist Category:Murderer Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Bare Stomach Category:Greedy Category:Nude Category:Rear Nudity